Portable communication devices, such as cellular telephones, have provided convenient communications for users in various remote locations. Typically, when such communication is desired in an automobile, a hands-free communication system including a hangup cup is used. During communication, the hangup cup holds the portable communication device while the user speaks into an auxiliary microphone and listens from an auxiliary speaker. Of course, it is important that the hangup cup holds the portable communication device securely and that any electrical connections established therebetween are also reliably secured. This is particularly true when considering the environment of an automobile, where the hangup cup may be subjected to sharp and sudden movements and vibrations.
When entering and leaving an automobile, a user typically inserts and removes the portable communication device within and from the hangup cup. Unfortunately, conventional hangup cups have not provided simple methods for inserting and removing a portable communication device since such simpler methods tend to compromise the secure attachment required.
Accordingly, what is needed is a holder that provides a simple method for inserting and removing a portable electronic device while providing a reliable grip and electrical connection to the portable electronic device when inserted therein. It is also beneficial if such a holder can be adapted to a variety of portable electronic devices.